joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Super Yang Xiao Long
Summary Yang Xiao Long is one of the main characters and the fifth character introduced in RWBY. A yellow-haired girl and Ruby Rose's older half-sister, she wields twin shotgun gauntlets called Ember Celica. Easily the most hotheaded member of the group, when she gets very angry or if her hair is damaged during battle, she completely loses her temper. Her semblance is fire, where she uses flames and bullets against the enemy when she loses her temper and her eyes change from purple to red, and her hair glows a bright yellow. When fighting, Yang gets stronger with each hit she takes and uses the enemy's energy to fight back. Yang is the "big sister" of the group, caring deeply for her teammates. She is also very optimistic, never giving up in battle and hard times. Yang has revealed that her birth mother left her shortly after Yang was born and hasn't been seen since, but Yang is determined to find her, ever since she realized that Summer Rose wasn't her biological mother. Yang wanted to become a Huntress because of the adventure, as she is a thrill-seeker in search of a life where she doesn't know what lies ahead for her. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C, higher with her Semblance | Low 2-C, higher with her Semblance Name: Yang Xiao Long Origin: RWBY Gender: Female Age: 17|18 Classification: Human, Huntress-in-training, Member of Team RWBY Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Able to use her Aura for numerous purposes (Aura can be used as a full-body forcefield, as a means of enhancing her striking power and sharpening her senses, granting her Regeneration (Mid-Low), and to unlock the Aura of another person), Able to convert damage into power with her Semblance, Energy Projection, Fire Manipulation, Pseudo-Flight (Can propel herself using Ember Celica), Ki Manipulation, Ki Sensing, Resistance to Existence Erasure, Empathic Manipulation, and Time Stop, Instinctive Reaction, Limited Power Nullification, Danmaku Attack Potency: Universe level+, higher with her Semblance | Universe level+ (Far stronger than before, and also matched Nora Valkyrie in an armwrestling contest), higher with her Semblance Speed: Massively FTL+ (Ran down a bridge and then up a pillar before the rubble falling in the previous scene could move) | Massively FTL+ (Equal to Blake Belladonna and comparable to Sun Wukong) Lifting Strength: Universal (Stronger than Ruby and comparable to Nora), higher with her Semblance | At least Universal, higher with her Semblance Striking Strength: Universal, higher with her Semblance | Universal, higher with her Semblance Durability: Universe level+ '''(Could withstand casual kicks from Mercury Black, who effortlessly pushed back an attack that dealt this much damage, and could also brush off continuous strikes from Neon Katt), '''higher with her Semblance (Casually stopped a punch from a prototype Atlesian Paladin) | Universe level+ (Comparable to Ruby Rose) Stamina: High (Capable of fighting Grimm for an entire day straight before getting tired) Range: Standard melee range to hundreds of meters with gauntlets Standard Equipment: Ember Celica (Ranged Shot Gauntlet) Intelligence: Yang is a highly skilled fighter, being able to outmatch groups of enemies and monsters much larger than herself in hand to hand combat. Her fighting style is much more aggressive than that of her teammates, bearing resemblance to a combination of boxing and kickboxing. However her brawler fighting style is representative of her personality, as her anger, one of her main assets in battle, can lead her to act predictably. After losing her arm in an encounter with Adam Taurus and gaining a mechanical replacement, she spent several months receiving one on one combat training from her father, a professional huntsman, as well as learning how to to balance her driven and positive nature without overconfidence or agitation) Weaknesses: Suffers from PTSD from losing her arm (Which manifests as her left arm shaking), Continual damage to her Aura will cause it to decay to the point where she can be left open to more significant damage Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Ember Celica: Yang's primary weapon is a former pair, now singular, of gauntlets known as Ember Celica. When Yang throws a punch, she can shoot explosive rounds from Ember Celica for ranged attacks, although not every single jab activates the weapon. Yang has two types of ammunition she can utilize with Ember Celica; Standard Shells and Red Shells. Standard shells create pulses of raw kinetic energy that have no solid projectiles, while Red Shells are a solid projectile that explodes on contact. Ember Celica also has powerful recoil, which can be utilized to augment the force of her punch and accelerate her movements, the force being able to launch her high in the air. She can also use her Ember Celica as a form of armor when defending against attacks in unarmed combat. After the events of "Heroes and Monsters", Yang only has one Ember Celica, due to her lost arm. ** Quake: Yang strikes the ground, creating a shockwave that knocks enemies back and shatters the ground beneath her. ** Sunbreaker: Yang unleashes a devastating uppercut, launching herself off the ground and knocking anyone hit into the air. ** Blast Wave: Yang punches with enough force to release a series of three large shockwaves that increase in size as they travel away from her. * Semblance: Wreathed in Flames: Yang's Semblance is the ability to absorb energy from the damage she's taken, and redirect it twice as hard at her opponent, effectively making her faster and stronger with each hit. Her ability also causes her eyes to change color from lilac to red, which is a "side-effect" of her Semblance, though it does occasionally happen outside of combat. When using her Semblance, she draws power from her hair. However, Yang's Semblance does not grant her invincibility, and she does take damage from her opponents, as shown when Adam Taurus cuts her right arm off with Wilt and Blush. Although a powerful Semblance, Yang is unable to power it up without taking damage first, and fighters well-versed in dodging attacks can frustrate Yang, making her attacks predictable and easily avoided, rendering the added power useless. Her anger also causes her to unintentionally activate her Semblance, even if she is not in a battle. Key: Super Saiyan Blue | Ultra Instinct Category:Kiryu2012's profiles Category:Female Characters Category:RWBY Category:Tier 2 Category:Brawlers Category:Ultra Instinct Category:Super Saiyan